Organoids, Teams and Friends
by ZoidBlade
Summary: The story begins when Bit fights Vega in a match, which is canceled by a blade liger and a raynos being chased by bandents! Who are they and what's going to happen?~ZoidBlade
1. The New Team

Okie guys! This is my first time writing a zoid fic, so yea. NO FLAMES!! Unless it's a suggestion! Also, check out my other account: PhoenixGurl Pls R&R!  
  
This chappie is writen by: Red_Raynos  
  
Chapter 1: The New Team  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own zoids! The only zoids we own are the ones that we bought in stores(the action figures)!!!  
  
"Battle mode 0998!" said the judge."The Blitz Team Vs. the Beserk Fury! Ready? Fight!"  
  
"Let's do it Liger!" said Bit. "Strike Laser Claw!"  
  
"Dr. Toros!! We have a battle going on!" said Jamie in the hovercraft.  
  
"Whoosh! The raynos is so cool!" said Dr. Toros, with a model of the Raynos.  
  
"Oh man Doc! Don't you see we have a battle going on against the Berserk Fury!" said Jamie in annoyance.  
  
"My Berserk Fury! Where is it!" said Doc searching for his Berserk Fury model.  
  
"Brad is down!" said Jamie."And there goes Leena."  
  
"It's just you and me Bit Cloud!" said Vega in a a mean, yet happy voice.  
  
"Someone has entered the premises! Battle canceled!" said judge.  
  
"Oh man! Who entered the battle ground?" said Bit.  
  
"A blade liger and a raynos has entered the grounds," said Vega. "The fury can see them about 2 miles away."  
  
A Blade Liger was visible in the distance. In the air, a raynos was visible. The Blade Liger stopped infront to them.  
  
"Hey! What was the meaning of stopping our battle," yelled Bit.  
  
The cockpit openned. A boy about Vega's age with black spiked hair was there.  
  
"Get out of here! Some bandants are chasing us.. and they aren't the friendly kind either!" he said a closed the cockpit door.  
  
"Come on! You can hide with us in the hover cargo. But first can you help our friends back to the hover cargo?" asked Bit.  
  
"Sure. Melz! Get the Shadow Fox and bring it to that Hover Cargo!" said the boy.  
  
"Roger that!"  
  
The raynos swooped down and got to Shadow Fox, and brought it to the hover cargo. Bit and the boy got Leena back to the hover cargo safely. Vega went with them.  
  
Bit threw himself on the chair.  
  
"Boy. That was tiring!" he said to himself.  
  
"Thanks for letting us in the cargo. Those bandants won't expect us in here. My name is Jonathan," said the boy.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Who was the person in the Raynos? Whoever that was.. He was really good at it," said Jamie.  
  
"It's she." A girl with shoulder-length black hair came though the door.  
  
"That's Melissa," said Jonathan.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," said Dr. Toros. He then continued looking for his Berserk Fury.  
  
"So.. Are you two a team or what?" asked Leena.  
  
"Yea. Well, we have two other kids named Jordan and Brandon. Jordan has a command wolf, and Brandon has a Zaber Fang. Together we are the Galex Team," said Melissa.  
  
"Where are they now?" asked Bit.  
  
"Somewhere. Jordan was holding up the bandits for us to escape. We should run into him lying on the floor somewhere. Brandon is at his hometown visiting," said Melissa.  
  
"Look! Something is upahead! It's a command wolf!" said Jamie. He zoomed in. There was a black command wolf lying on the floor.  
  
"Told yea. He wouldn't be able to. Way too weak," said Melissa.  
  
"I'll go get him in my raynos. Do you think you might able to use the computers?" said Jamie.  
  
"Yea," said Melissa.  
  
Few Minutes Later  
  
"I'm ready to go," said Jamie.  
  
Jaime's raynos was launched into the air.  
  
"This is raynos here. Picking him up now," said Jamie.  
  
Jamie picked up the command wolf and brought him to the hover cargo.  
  
"Look at him. He's all bruised up," said Vega.  
  
"Yea. Those bandits must have been rough," said Bit.  
  
"Okay team! The Battle Comision just informed us that we are battling the Lightning Team," said Dr. Toros coming into the room.  
  
"The Lightning Team? I've heard of them. They all use Lightning Saix, right?" said Jonathan.  
  
"Yea. We've battled them before," said Bit.  
  
"By the way, what rank are you guys in?" asked Brad.  
  
"Rank? Ummm... promise not to freak... Rank S or Supreme," said Melissa.  
  
"Cool! So are we!" said Jamie happily.  
  
"That means we will battle eachother eventually. You better win againest the Lightning Team," said Jonathan.  
  
"They aren't pushovers," said Leena.  
  
"We can still beat them though," said Brad.  
  
"When is the battle? And what time is it?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"It's a 4:30 pm tomorrow.. Umm... wow! It's late. 8:30. Why don't you stay with us for the night?" asked Dr. Toros.  
  
"That would be just great," said Melissa.   
  
"Jamie, show them to their room please," siad Dr. Toros.  
  
"Right away Doc," said Jamie. Melissa followed, but Jonathan stayed with the rest of the Blitz team.  
  
"I was wondering, If I could borrow some tools to fix up our zoids, espacailly the Command Wolf," said Jonathan.  
  
"I was going to fix up the Liger, so I can show you where that is," said Bit.  
  
Jonathan followed Bit.  
  
Melissa and Jamie  
  
"This is it," said Jamie.  
  
"Finally, I can get some sleep. Jonathan expects me to sleep in my zoids all the time! Unprotected!" said Melissa.  
  
"That's pretty dangerous.. I hope your not in the air while your sleeping. Not a good thing," said Jamie.  
  
"I usually am actually. If you want to know, I have my little secrets," said Melissa.  
  
"I take it your not going to tell me," said Jamie.  
  
"Nope. It's a secret," said Melissa.  
  
"Whatever it is, It must be pretty special," said Jamie.  
  
"It is. And I can sleep in the air, without lossing track of Jonathan or being attacked," said Melissa.  
  
"That's really amazing. Hey, I need to fix up my Raynos a bit, you wanna come?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Sure," said Melissa.  
  
They met with Jonathan, Leena, and Bit and they all fixed up their zoids together.  
  
"Pass the screwdriver!"  
  
"I need help!"  
  
"Where is the screwdriver?!"  
  
"Bit! Bit is hiding it!"  
  
"Come on Leena! Let's show him some girl power!"  
  
Melissa and Leena were chasing Bit around for about half-an-hour.  
  
"BIT!! YOU WENT INTO MY SHARE OF THE FOOD, DIDN'T YOU!!!" cried Leena. She was very angry with Bit.  
  
"Run!" screamed Bit.  
  
Melissa was helping Jamie with his Raynos, because he helped with hers. Jonathan didn't say a word the whole time. Melissa thought that he was caught up with his work.  
  
By the time they got to bed, it was well past 5:00 in the morning. Everyone was dead tired. They all decided, that Melissa and Leena take one room and the boys take another, and Jordan was still unconcious.  
  
"Oh man! It's cramped in here!" said Bit.  
  
"Don't complain!" said Jonathan. "Good night!"   
  
The 4 bed (2 bunk beds) room seemed to be very unroomy. Bit kept growling in his sleep, the rest were silent. The girls was very pleased with the arrangements. Two closets in the room were both used, unlike the boys who had to have 1 half of a closet to themselves. They both had a great time, It wasn't messy, or uncomfertable.   
  
"This is like luxury compared what I have to do every night," said Melissa to Leena.  
  
"Really? I consider this the worst thing in the world!" said Leena.  
  
"When you have Jonathan as a teamate, you can't mess with him, or he'll overeact," said Melissa.  
  
"We better go to sleep, night!" said Leena. 


	2. Time Friends

Chapter 2: Time Friends!  
Half of the chapter is made up by: Blade Liger  
  
Red_Raynos: Also, edited by me because Blade Liger doesn't know how to paragraph, spell, or have any punctuation marks in the original copy!  
  
Blade Liger: I do know how to spell!!  
  
Red_Raynos: Spell: Phemonoultramicroscopicsilicovolacanoconiosis(which is the longest word in english)  
  
Blade Liger: What does that mean? And how do you spell it?  
  
Red_Raynos: Told yea!  
  
Chapter 2: Time Friends!  
  
The next day the boys woke up before the girls. Jordan was still unconscious. The boys made breakfast for the girls and Dr.Toros . Finally the girls and Dr.toros woke up they all ate.  
  
A few hours later  
"It's 4:20," said Bit.  
  
"You should be going now," informed Jonathan.  
  
"I will watch from the Hover Cargo," said Melissa.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to fix the Blade Liger. See ya!" said Jonathan  
  
  
"Battle mode 0992," said the Judge. "Ready! Fight!"  
  
"Let's do it, Liger," said Bit. "Strike laser claw!"  
  
"One of the Lightning Saix are down. Aw man! Leena's down," whinned Jamie.   
  
"Battle cancelled! Battle cancelled! A Zaber Fang has entered the area," said the Jugde.   
  
"It's Brandon!" exclaimed Melissa.   
  
  
When they got back to the Hover Cargo, they all greeted Brandon.  
"Why is he unconscience?" said Brandon.  
  
"He tried to hold off some bandits, so me and Jonathan could escape safely," said Melissa.   
  
"Is that Bit Cloud?" asked Brandon in suspision.  
  
Melissa nodded her head. Brandon's eyes went all happy and watery. He was drooling too.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cloud! Your my hero! It's so wonderful to meet you!..." Brandon carried on for a very long time. Brandon was following Bit every where he went.  
  
"We got another battle from the zoid battle commision! We're againest Vega again," said Dr. Toros.  
  
A few hours later   
  
"Battle mode 0992! Ready Fight!"   
  
"Strike laser claw! said Bit."I got Vega's arm!"  
  
"Weasel unit total assault!" said Leena   
  
"Play time is over," said Vega.  
  
"A charge particle beam! That's going to take a lot of our prize money!" said Dr. Toros.  
  
"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is the Vega team."   
"Aw man! We lost!" said Bit.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!  
  
"What is that? Who is that guy? Is that a Geno Breaker?" said Jonathan quizicailly.   
  
"We've got to help them! I'm going! You coming Jamie?" asked Melissa.  
"Yea!" replied Jamie.  
  
Hey Doc! Get us ready! Don't let Jordan out! He's way too weak!"   
  
Once they got out Melissa and Jamie began dropping bombs and Brandon was almost hit by the charged partcle cannon.   
  
"I'm hit!" shouted Melissa.   
  
Every one was down but the blade liger. The liger zero's left leg was damaged by the geno breaker who was about to shoot his charge partcle cannon. Then a lightning saix came out of nowhere, and attacked. (Red_Raynos: Here's where I begin to type!)  
  
"Who was that?" asked Jonathan.  
  
Then a Blade Liger came out of nowhere followed by a gustav!  
  
"This is.." the sound muffled and so did the screen. "We are.. help you!"  
  
"Alright! Let's do a double blade attack!" said Jonathan.  
  
The two blade ligers chopped the geno breaker into two halves. A flash of light came out of the genobreaker and flew off somewhere.  
  
"Let's get back to the hover cargo," said Melissa.  
  
When they got back to the hover cargo, they all sat down and rested.  
  
"My name is Bit Cloud! What's yours?" asked Bit happily.  
  
"My name is Van, Van Flyheight. These are my friends Moonbay, Fiona, and Irvine," said Van (he's the older version)  
  
"Nice to meet you Van," said Lena.  
  
After introductions, they began talking about the Geno Breaker.  
  
"Do you know who that was?" asked Bit.  
  
"Yea. That was my arch-enemy Raven," said Van.  
  
"Raven? I've never heard about him. What team is he on?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Imperial forces I guess," said Van.  
  
"There is no team called the Imperial forces. Is there?" asked Brad.  
  
"There isn't. But I remember reading this book on the Imperial and Republic Forces that excisted about a century ago," said Melissa.  
  
"A century, that's impossible. It exsists! What year is this anyways?" asked Moonbay.  
  
"2080," said Jonathan.  
  
"2080! We we're in the year 1980! Guys! We've time traveled!" said Van.  
  
"No really, Van. That's why we went through that portal looking thing," said Irvine.  
  
"You guys time traveled. No offence, but that's virtually impossible!" said Brandon.  
  
"Well, Brandon, now it is," said Melissa.  
  
"Anyways, why did Raven come here?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"I don't know," said Van.  
  
Leena yawned.  
  
"It's late. Come on, let's go to bed," said Leena.  
  
"Moonbay and Fiona! Follow us! Unless you wanna sleep in the boy's cramped room," said Melissa.  
  
"Oh man! I just want to forget about that!" said Bit.  
  
"You should make room for more! Leon is coming to visit tomorrow!" said Dr. Toros.  
  
The boys growned.  
  
"I'm going to repair the Blade Liger again," said Jonathan.  
  
The rest of the boys made it to the bedroom.  
  
"It's so stuffed! There is 5 of us and one of us is missing and not for long!! Lucky Jamie! He gets to sleep in his own room!" said Bit.  
  
Red_Raynos: By the way, that long world is a terrible diciece that effects you lungs.  
  
Blade Liger: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!!  
  
Red_Raynos: Bye Peoples! Till next time! 


	3. Organoids X4! Ps: Very Important Author'...

Chapter 3: Organoids X4! (Ps: Very Importants Authors note at the end!)  
  
This chapter is made by: Red_Raynos!  
  
Red Raynos: Hey ppls! This is the 3rd chapter of our zoid story, and it seems people are enjoying it so far!  
  
They all woke up at around 8 o'clock in the morning.  
  
The boys had a horrible sleep. With all the whining from Bit, who was sleeping with Van.  
  
"G'morning boys!" said Moonbay at the kitchen table as the boys entered.  
  
"Hi," growned Van.  
  
"Someone didn't have a good sleep now did they," said Leena.  
  
"You could say that," said Bit.  
  
"Or shall I saw some people," said Leena.  
  
They ate breakfast and started battling eachother for practice.  
  
"Hey guys!"   
  
Leon Toros had arrived in his Red Blade Liger.  
  
  
When they got into the hover craft, Leena was really happy to see her brother. She gave him a tight hug, which almost made him sufficate!  
  
"It seems you have new friends. A introduction would be nice," said Leon with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"This is the Galux team. This is Melissa, that's Brandon, and that's Jonathan. Oh! And the one who is unconscience is Jordan," said Leena.  
  
"And the otehrs?" asked Leon.  
  
"Keep it quiet!" whispered Melissa to Leena.  
  
"Umm.. they are the.... THE FUZZY PANDA TEAM!" said Leena.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you!" said Leon, and walked out of the room to put his suitcase down.  
  
"FUZZY PANDA TEAM!! Couldn't you at least find a different name! Any of them but the Fuzzy Panda Team?" said Van.  
  
"I didn't want to name you the Fuzzy Panda team, look!" said Leena pointing to a large computer screen on the wall.  
  
It said:  
  
Galux Team. Next Battle againest the Fuzzy Panda Team. ERROR! Sorry the Tiger Team. Monday at 4:30pm sharp. Thank you!  
  
"The Tiger Team?" said Brandon.  
  
"Yea. They use Zaber Fangs, if I'm correct," siad Jonathan.  
  
"They do. And they used to be called the Fuzzy Panda Team. They get mixed up all the time," said Melissa.  
  
"Oh my! They must really hate that then," said Fiona.  
  
"Yea.. Well... They have to be used to it by now," siad Leena.  
  
"One time in the royal cup, they lost because their zoid fell down after the judge said the Fuzzy Panda Team from shock," said Brad.  
  
"I think that's a yea right, they'll never get used to it!" said Bit.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Wait a minute.. what's today?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Sunday, why?" said Bit.  
  
"Oh great it's tomorrow. I'm going to fix up the raynos again!" said Melissa.  
  
Melissa went to the back to fix up her Raynos, who was followed by Jonathan and Brandon to fix up their zoids.  
  
When they got there, they got a video message from a friend.  
  
"Oh My Gosh! You haven't replied to any of my messages!!! You guys are in so much trouble when I find you! Oh, NEVERMIND! Me and the rest of the Chrysilis Team are doing just fine. Hope to see you soon! Luv Courtney!"  
  
"Oh great! Courtney's trying to track us down," said Jonathan in annoyance.   
  
"Hey! Courtney's our friend! If you don't like her, blame yourself! You met her after all!" shouted Melissa.  
  
The Next Day: 4:00  
  
"C'mon! We have a zoid battle!" said Brandon.  
  
"We're coming! We're coming!" said Melissa.  
  
"Battle mode 0992! The Galux Team vs. the Fuzzy Panda Team!" said the Judge.  
  
"IT'S THE TIGER TEAM!!! GET THE STRAIGHT! THE TIGER TEAM! SAY IT WITH ME! TIGER TEAM!" screamed one of the pilots from the Tiger Team.  
  
"The Galux Team vs. the Tigers Team! Ready? Fight!"  
  
"Let's go!" said Jonathan.  
  
Brandon pounced on one of the Zaber Tigers. Melissa shot lasers at one of them and Jonathan used his blades on another.  
  
"The winner is the Galux Team," said the Judge.  
  
"That was fast," said Van.  
  
"Yea. Whatever. We've had better times," said Melissa.  
  
"Really? Well, your should be called the speed team, instead of the Galux Team," said Moonbay.  
  
"It really doesn't matter," said Melissa.  
  
She went to ajust her Raynos.  
  
"Hey! Striker! You okay?"  
  
A flash of light can out of the Raynos. Suddenly, a Silver zoid appeared infront of her eyes. It had two rocket jets on it's back and it looked like a robotic dinosaur.  
  
"Striker! You okay? You must have been cramped in there," said Melissa.  
  
It nodded.  
  
"Hey Melissa!" Van approached her. He gasped.  
  
"Is that an organoid?" asked Van.  
  
Melissa nodded her head sadly. She didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"Hey Zeke!" said Van.  
  
A white zoid walked up to them, who was hiding behind Van's Blade Liger. It looked identical to Striker only it was a different colour.  
  
"This is Zeke," said Van. "He's my organoid!"   
  
"This is Striker," said Melissa.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Another battle guys! Wonder why there is so many battles lately?" said Jamie.  
  
"Who is it againest?" asked Leena.  
  
"Some team called the Cysillis Team. Let's get some stats on them," said Jamie.  
  
"Team captian Courtney uses a Ptrea Striker. Rebecca uses a rev raptor, and Maiku uses a redler. Also, there's a new one, Stephaine, she uses a saber fang," said Jonathan quickly.  
  
"I guess we don't need to look it up after all," said Jamie.  
  
"Okay! How did you know about all the stats of this team?" asked Leena.  
  
"The Crystillis Team and us are good friends. We know eachothers strengths and weaknesses," said Jonathan.  
  
"Good! So you can help us out!" said Bit.  
  
"No I can't. I've already told you too much. Now if you want any more info, I suggest you start researching. Now I am going to check up on Melissa," said Jonathan and walked out of the room.  
  
  
"Slice!"  
  
A golden organoid blasted out of the blade liger.  
  
"Hey Slice. Melissa!" called Jonathan.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" cried Melissa.  
  
"Another organoid?" said Jonathan.  
  
"Yea. This is Zeke. He's my organoid!" said Van.  
  
"This is Slice. He's mine," said Jonathan.  
  
"This is cool. I've never met anyone with an organoid besides Jonathan," said Melissa.  
  
"Yea. It is nice," said Jonathan.  
  
"So, who do you know, that knows about your organoids?" asked Van.  
  
Melissa and Jonathan pointed to eachother.  
  
"That's all?" said Van.  
  
"Yea.. That's how we get any sleep in this world," said Melissa.  
  
"Well, Fiona, Moonbay, and Irvine, know about Zeke. And Raven has one too. It's name is Shadow," said Van.  
  
"Is that how he's so powerful? asked Melissa.  
  
"Unfortunatly," said Van. "But he's a pro zoid piolt, so it wouldn't matter if he has Shadow or not. It's that same thing."  
  
"We better get back to the others. See you later Striker," said Melissa.  
  
  
Red_Raynos: See you guyz l8r! Glad you ppls are enjoying this story.. Oh and if you are wondering what happened to the "Need Characters" thing.. I just wanted to say that the characters that I got are still going to be used! Thanks soo much.. And if you have anymore characters you would like to be used please post a review or e-mail me at renamon90@hotmail.com Just tell me the following:  
  
  
Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Personality:  
Zoid choice:  
Clothing:  
Extras:   
  
Red_Raynos: And remember that a character doesn't have to be in a zoid fic. It could be in a beyblade fic and etc. If you don't know what zoid you want then just somehow indicate to me that you're not sure which one you want and I'll choose one for you. Thanx guyz! 


	4. The Crysillis Team!

Chapter 4: The Crysillis Team!  
  
Red_Raynos: Since I could not get in contact with BladeLiger.. I will post the 4th chapter! And thanx to Maiku Mergeshu Miyomoto (Maiku), OrangeGirlExplosion(Deuce), GundamWing-L2@juno.com(Vash), Jade Stellar(Jade) and lighting732002@yahoo.com(Alexander) for their characters with are in the parrentasis! Thank you soo much!  
  
A new start of a new day was cheerful for the girls. The boys had a miserible night because some slept on the floor and ended up switching spots all night. The bedroom had 4 twin sized beds for 6 boys, which that night was 5. No one ended up volonteering to sleep on the floor and had shifts all night. Jonathan was working in his Blade Liger and gradually fell asleep in his zoid.  
  
"JONATHAN! WAKE UP!" A lough roar came from the ground and Jonathan was startled at this point and almost fell out of his liger. He looked down, and there was Melissa. She was wearing a blue tight tank top with a black X at the front and back(connecting) and a pair of black baggy flared pants. She also had a pair of black wrist bands on.  
  
"Are you going to get up or do you want to sleep through the battle with Courtney and the Cysillis Team verus the Blitz team?" asked Melissa.  
  
"When does it start?" asked Jonathan, hopping out his Blade Liger.  
  
"In about 2 hours," said Melissa.  
  
"Just enough time to take a shower. I better make sure no one is in there first. See yea!" said Jonathan.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Geez Leena, you didn't have to take 1 hour and a half to take a shower! I got half an hour!" said Jonathan. He was wear and baggy black t-shirt and pants.(what? most boys like things that are baggy) His black hair was spiked up using gel, and he wore a sweat band around his head and on his right arm.  
  
"A girl needs her time at things, so shush!" said Leena.  
  
"Okay, I want the Raynos, Liger Zero, and Command Wolf out there on the battle field," said Dr. Toros.  
  
"What? I want to battle!!" complained Leena.  
  
"I'm sorry Leena but, they are most likely going to use the redler and the ptera striker and we need zoids that move quickly," said Jamie.  
  
"ISN'T MY ZOID FAST ENOUGH?!" screamed Leena in anger.  
  
"It is, but the command wolf is faster. C'mon guys!" said Brad.  
  
"Anyhow, does anyone know where Brandon went? And I see he took Jordan," said Melissa.  
  
"He said he was going to town to drop off Jordan with his family," said Leena, who was extremely grumpy.  
  
"Battle Mode 0999! The Blitz Team Vs. the Crysillis Team! Ready? FIGHT!"  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!"  
  
They fought on and on, as Leena, Melissa, Jonathan, and Dr. Toros watched from the hover cargo.  
  
"This is a good battle! I wonder who is going to win," said Melissa.  
  
"Yea. It's been a long time since a really good battle has popped up!" said Jonathan.  
  
"What's that?" asked Van, pointing to the judge.  
  
"Didn't you have judges when you guys zoid battle?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"No, of course not. We battle how we want, when we want," said Van.  
  
"That's the truth," said Moonbay.  
  
"That's different. If we battle without a judge, it's illegal," said Melissa.  
  
"Well, that was over a century ago, so things must have changed a lot. Not to mention fashion sense," said Moonbay.  
  
"That's what we thought too," said Jonathan.  
  
"Battle Over! Battle Over! The winner is the Crysillis Team!"  
  
"See dad! If I was in there we'd stand a chance!" said Leena.  
  
"Leena, cut that out, I think both teams are coming in the hover cargo," said Leon.  
  
"Hies!" said the 13 year old team captian, Courtney. She has long black hair and light brown contacts. She wears a blue shirt and black jeans, with blue and with shoes.  
  
Rebekah is 9 years old with long black hair. She's Courtney's little sister who begged her parents, who told Courtney to put her on the team. She wear a light blue track suit.  
  
Maiku is 13 years old with dark brown hair. She wears a grey striped shirt with a black vest and black jeans and white shoes with blue details. She also has a light blue bag that carries EVERYTHING!!  
  
Stephanie is 13 also with wavy brown hair. She wears a red knit shirt with a plain red shirt underneath, because the knit one only goes halfway down to her stomach with black jeans.  
  
"That was a great battle!" said Jonathan.  
  
"Although, we missed half of it!" said Melissa.  
  
"Hey! Didn't see you there! How are you?" asked Courtney.   
  
Courtney walked up to Jonathan. Her smile became a frown and then straight into Jonathan's ear....  
  
"HOW COME YOU DID ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS!!!!!!!!!!" roared Courtney.  
  
"Heh.. I.. Umm... Was... BUSY!!! Yes yes! Very busy! I gotta go.. I'm still busy.. BYE!" Jonathan ran out the room rapidly.  
  
"You scared him half to death Courtney!" said Stephaine.  
  
"That's no problem. He'll come back soon," said Courtney.  
  
"Shouldn't we get going? We have another battle a longs way from here," said Maiku.  
  
"Yes.. Well, tell Jonathan bye for me," said Courtney.  
  
"I'll sure we'll meet up with you guys soon!" said Rebekah.  
  
"Yea! You're right! Bye! I'm message you, kay Melissa?" said Courtney.  
  
"Yea! Bye!" replied Melissa.  
  
Jonathan came dancing int the room.  
  
"THE WITCH IS GONE!!" cried Jonathan.  
  
"She's not a witch," snapped Melissa.  
  
"Oh yea.. She's the witches sister, who is even worse than the witch," said Jonathan. "See if I hanged around after she practically bursted my ear drum, she would have poked me to death!"  
  
"POKEY!!" said Melissa, poking Jonathan.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" said Jonathan running as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
Melissa laughed histaricailly.  
  
"C'mon guys! It's been a long day! Night time! Good Night!" said Dr. Toros.  
  
"Galux Team! You're fighting a team called the Serious Team! Which consist of Jade Stellar, Alexnader Anthors Armington II, Vash, and Deuce Munroe. They are called the Serious Team because, they are all serious with their zoids. It's two days from now!" said Jamie.  
  
"Okay!" called Melissa.  
  
  
  
If you would like to be notified when this fic is updated go to: http://rikaizumi.notifylist.com/update.html  
  
You'll be e-mail when the fic is updated!! 


End file.
